Imagine
by LennonHardy85
Summary: Josie Martin finds out who her real dad is but, strange things happen when your not the only dreamer across the universe.
1. Adopted?

Chapter 1- Adopted?

Josie Martin is a 22 year old girl. She has eyes as green as a football field, well that's what her dad says, and she has blonde hair well she was born with blonde hair in the past 15 years or so her hair has probly been 100 different shades of the rainbow. Izabella.Sihng is a pretty girl who has long black hair and dark features her family came to America from India when Izzy was just a baby. They both have tons of piercings and many tattoos.Izzy and Josie are best friends but thier taste in men couldn't be any different. Izzy likes men with long dark hair and dark feautures probly cuz of her herritage, while Josie likes guys on the bad side with enigmatic personalities and even more enigmatic hair, remind you of anyone? This is the story of two girls who live in North Carolina, Charlotte to be exact. They are Tar Heels they go to NCU. They are seniors at NCU,when they graduate they plan to become wrestlers like thier idols The Hardy Boyz.

The sun creeped through the window like an animal stalking it's prey. Josie pulled the covers over her head trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep that's when her little brother Jake came in and jumped on her. "Go away", Josie yelled at him. "Wake up Josiegirl" her mom said pulling the little monster off of his big sister. The night before Josie and her friend Izzy went to Wrestlemania. Izzy was up and gone she told Josie's mom that she tried to wake her but Josie wouldn't budge. Josie slowly pulled the covers off her head and glanced at the clock. "Shit", "Josie!!,watch your mouth little ears" Her mom scolded. "Sorry I'm late for class" Josie said running to the bathroom.

She met up with Izzy "What the hell your late" Izzy said grabbing Josie's arm and pullung her. "Sorry,I was dreaming again, it was weird." Josie said. "Lemme guess JEFF?" Izzy said laughing. "NO,it was about someone else, I don't know who it was it was a man. He was telling me that I was his daughter and that he was in the Viatnam war. I have a strange feeling about the dream,I can't explain it." Josie explained. "Hmm, that's weird" Izzy said. "Uhem, ladies, can we finish reading?" Professor Tambor said. "Sorry sir" The girls said in unison.Josie and Izzy took notes and tried not to interupt class. "I'm so excited", Izzy whispered. "I know, me too but if you don't be quiet we are gonna get kicked out". Josie said. "Ladies?" Professor Tambor said. "Izabella lost her page I was helping her find it" Josie quickly covered. "Ok but try to be a little quieter" He said. "Yes sir." Izzy said rolling her eyes. After class the girls left for Josie's house. "I can't wait" Izzy said for the 1,000th time today. "I know,I know you keep saying that, I'm excited too." Josie said. Your probly wandering why they are so excited.They finally saved up enough money to go to Omega, it's a training facility in North Carolina. Their first day is 2 weeks from Saturday.

"So what about that dream you had?" Izzy asked Josie who was sitting on her bed. "I don't know it was weird the guy who said he was my dad looked like John Lennon." Josie said. "What?" Izzy said with a mouth full of cookie. "Yea I know weird. I'm not adopted, I've seen my birth certificate, and I mean why would they still be lying to me? I'm a grown woman I deserve to know the truth." Josie said. "Yea, POWER TO THE PEOPLE" Izzy said laughing. "Izz this isn't funny" Josie said with her hands on her hips. "Do you think I should ask them? Ya know just to be sure?" Josie asked Izzy. "It wouldn't hurt." Izzy said.

Josie walked into the kitchen,"Mom,Dad?" Josie said. "Yea, hun, what's up?" Her mom said. "Um...Nevermind." Josie said walking out. "What are you doing" Izzy said as Josie walked into the living room. "Get your butt in there and ask" Izzy said pushing Josie into the kitchen. "Mom, I need to ask you something and it's really important." Her mom was doing the dishes. She said, "Ok, what is it?"

"Uh, um, well, Ok, I had a dream last night and there was a guy who was saying that I was adopted and he looked like John Lennon but that's not the point the point is," Josie took a deep breath and continued. "Am I adopted?" There was a long pause and then her father said "NO, of course not" Then her mother interupted and said "YES", "What?" Josie said not expecting the answer she got. "Yes you are adopted, but we don't know your birth parents" Her mom said. "Please explain." Josie said. "Well your father and I were in New York and we were in Strawberry Fields,cuz ya know your dad is a huge beatles fan, we were walking and it was so pretty, fall in New York, there's nothing like it. All the leaves it was breathtaking." "Mom" Josie said,"Get to the point please" "Sorry hun, we went to the Imagine circle,and there was a box in the middle of it we didn't think anything of it at the time that was until we heard you crying, we found a letter from your birth mother" She got up looking through some things, "here it is" She handed a note to Josie, this is the note we found.

To whomever finds this child,please take care of her. Please let her know 'All you need is love'. That is all I ever wanted to teach my children. I can't take care of her,I'm ill. Please be kind to this child and give her a nice home. If she ever wants to know about me or her father please tell her to go to The Dakota in New York and go to room #709. The person who lives there will explain everything to her. Please tell her I am not giving her up because I don't love her or don't want her. I'm just too sick. I put her in the Imagine circle because I knew John would taker good care of her. Thank you kind person, please keep my baby safe.

"I'm going to New York." Josie said.


	2. Imagine

Chapter 2-IMAGINE

Josie arrives in New York at 10am and took a cab to the Dakota. 'I can't believe my real father lives in THEE Dakota.' Josie thought to herself. She didn't know who she was looking for,when she got to the Dakota she went in and found room #709 she paused only for a moment and knocked on the door. She heard someone say hang on. "Yes?" A tall lanky man with a beard who looked like a hippie said opening the door. "Um are you Jimmy Lithgow?" Josie said. "Yes who are you?" Jimmy said. "Well I think I'm your daughter, my mother's name was Angie Gowen. She was involved with you and she got pregnant by you. She got sick after she had me and didn't bother telling you about me. She left me in the Imagine circle across the street." Josie explained. "Um yes I was involved with Angie but she didn't get pregnant." Jimmy said. Josie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Can we get a paternity test then? Because from the looks of it I look a whole hell like you." She said. Jimmy looked like he knew she was his, but still said "Yes we will definantly get one. Josie kept looking outside she could see the imagine circle from the window. "Do you want to go over there?" Jimmy asked. "Oh please, yes." Josie said. They walked to it, it was so beautiful, Strawberry fields is exactly how she imagined it. They sat on a bench right infront of the circle, as Josie looked at it knowing that this is the last place her mother held her, she felt a very cold breeze on her face, and she saw John when she closed her eyes he looked just he did in her dream,she smiled. "Ya know I thought you were dead, when I found out about your mom dying I thought someone took you or you may have died too" Jimmy said. Josie didn't say anything. she just stared at the circle. "Are you a follower of Lennon?" Jimmy said. When Josie heard Lennon she snaped out of her trance. "What?" Josie said. "You are you a follower of Lennon?" He said. "Oh yes I believe he stayed with me when Angie left me here, I think he's my angel" Josie said. "Yea I like him too that's why I got an apartment at the Dakota,it's where everything happened." Jimmy said. "Why did he have to die?, Why did my mother have to die?" Josie said getting up and lying in the middle of the circle. "Well you live with your adopted parents have they been good to you?" "Yes" "That's why your mom died it was her time and she made sure that John took care of you till your adopted parents found you, and John I think the reason for that is he was ment to be your guardian." Jimmy said. He seemed so much like John but later Josie would find that not to be true.

They went and got a paternity test,while they waited Josie stayed at Jimmy's. The test came back saying that Jimmy was not her father. Jimmy had boughten Josie all kinds of things and forced her to give them all back, "Is that all you wanted my money?" Jimmy said. "Your mom was a whore who knows who you dad is hell all the fucked up things your mom did back then John fucking Lennon could be your dad." Josie is near tears but fights them back he's not worth crying over. "I wish he was my dad," Josie said. God I wish he was. Josie was born in 1985 and John died in 1984. Josie called her dad Allen and he flew her home. Josie and Izzy were sitting in Josie's room. "He said John Lennon might as well be my dad, how cool would that be?" Josie said. "Well I always said you look like him,and you were born 10 months after he died, you act like him, who knows I mean Jimmy gave you pictures of your mom and John right?" Izzy said. "Yea, but come on, how would I even begin to explain to anyone if anyone would even listen to me." Josie said. Josie got on the computer and tried to find Jullian or Sean Lennon on myspace. She found Sean and sent him a message. 'Sean, my name is Josie Martin, I know this sounds crazy but I think your dad is my father, my mother had some "meetings" with him and the last one was on December 1st 1984. I was born 10 months after that, on October 9th 1985. I don't want you to get mad or anything I'm not trying to kid with you or your family. I really think he could be my dad I look like him and my mom left me in the Imagine circle before she died she said in a letter that she left with me that she knew John would take care of me, and apparently he did. So please contact me. Thank you.'


	3. Sean

Chapter 3 - Sean

PT.1-Josie chacked her mail everyday nothing. Then the day before her college graduation she checked her mail it said new message. She opened it and it was from Sean. Josie, so you are the girl that was in the news about being left in the circle. I heard about you. My mom knows who your mom was, she was my nanny. It's very possible that my dad is your dad. My mom said that they were very close, it worried her a little but she thought nothing of it. I would love to meet you we can have a paternity test. I don't know why you thought I'd be mad, I always wondered because of the way my mom talked wether or not I had another brother or sister. Please let me know when and where we could meet. Sean. Josie almost felt sick when she read it she was so nervous knowing that there is a possibility that John Lennon could be her dad. She sent Sean a new message. Sean, I live in Charlotte North Carolina. I'm graduating from NCU tomarrow so maybe I can get a flight there after that, I'm so excited, the guy I thought was my dad treated me like dirt when he found out he wasn't my dad. I really hope he's my father, even though I never knew him just knowing that it's possible is amazing. I've always felt a connection to John but I just thought it was because I was such a big fan. I hope to see you soon. Josie called Izzy and told her the news. "After graduation do you want to go to New York?" Izzy asked Josie. "Yea I have to, you wanna come with?" Josie asked. "Duh" Izzy said.

PT. 2-Graduation Day

Josie told her parents about the possiblity of John Lennon being her dad, they were shocked but happy. Even though today was graduation day all Josie could think about was meeting Sean and findong out wether or not John is her father.

"I can't believe our little girl is leaving college" Her mom said. "Jo,I'm so proud of you babygirl, especially with everything that's happened lately." Her dad said. Josie smiled and hugged her parents. "Are you gonna tell them?" Izzy whispered. "Later" Josie said.The girls got ready for graduation Josie drove Izzy to their school. Inside of the auditorium were the echos of kids yelling, mom's crying, dads sighing. Josie and Izzy walked into the lobby they heard a scream and saw their best friend Daniel Nyko running to them. Daniel is their openly gay best friend. They have been there for him through everything coming out and going out. Staying in when he was disciminated, filling each other with ice cream and alcohol. Going to the theatre and throwing popcorn everywhere, they've had alot of good and bad times. He's not into wrestling but he supports them in their carrers because they support him in his broadway carrer. As they were talking Josie thought she saw someone she didn't know but knew. She shook it off and went and sat down in the auditorium. Her parents sat in the audience and someone walked up to them and asked if they were Josie Martin's Parents. They said yes and were pretty shocked. Josie waited for what seemed like forever then finally her name was called. When she got up on stage she looked in her parents direction for photos and saw someone she didn't expect to see. She left the satge and sat backdown consistantly looking back at the familiar stranger. After the graduation she met up with her parents and him. "Hi Josie," he said. Once Josie got closer to him she knew exactly who he was. "What are you doing here?" She said hugging him. Izzy walked over to see Josie's parents and Josie said "Izzy this is Sean Lennon, Sean this is my best friend Izzy." "Huh-h-hi" Izzy said. "So what are doing here?" Josie asked Sean. "I couldn't wait to meet you so I got a flight here and found your school, I thought I'd surprise you." Sean said. "Mom we are going to get a paternity test I will be a little late ok." Josie said. "Take all the time you need." she said.

Her and Sean went to the nearest Diagnostic Center. After they got their tests done they went to a diner. "So how's your life?" Sean asked. "Not bad, I just graduated and my friend Izzy and I are going to be wrestlers in a bit, but right now I'm focusing on wether or not John is my father." Josie said. "Your message said you liked John and you look like him, I can vouge for you there you do look like him, it's kinda creepy." Sean says taking a sip of his coffee. "Yea I've loved his music since I was little, I've seen all the movies I just love him. I wrote a paper on him once in highschool, it was about heroes. And my friend Izzy always said that I look like him and if his own son says I look like him then I must." Josie said. After they talked for a bit they went to the party. Of course everyone was talking to Sean, but it's ok, I mean it's Sean Lennon god. Two days past and Josie got a letter in the mail from the diagnostic center. Josie got really nervous, if it said that John was not her father it would kill her, but no matter what she has made a friend for life. She walked into the kitchen were Sean was and said "it's here". Sean popped up out of his chair and stood next to her with his arm around her. Josie opened the letter very slowly and pulled out the paper slowly "What are you waiting for?" Sean said. She opened the paper and it said 99.999999999 chance of Sean being Josie's brother. Josie screamed and Sean grabbed her they were crying. "Oh my god I can't believe it. She called Izzy and told her, Izzy came over right away and screamed with them. That night at dinner Josie told her adopted parents about John being her father and that her and Izzy were moving out. They found a place in the middle of nowhere that's close to Omega. They were both so excited.


	4. Moving Day

Chapter 4- Moving Day

Sean had to leave for New York he told Josie to call and email everyday. "158.67 please." The Uhaul salesman said.Josie handing him the money and then handing the keys to Izzy. "Here ya go" Josie said "Baby" Izzy said making fun of Josie said. They packed all their things no need to worry about furniture their parents already bought it for them. They got to the new house and unpacked everything in record time. The danced and screamed like little kids. They decided to go to the mall they got some wrestling clothes and looked at trampolines. They bought bunjie cords. "Hot Topic?" Izzy asked. "Why of course" Josie said. They ate some dinner and went home to get their beauty rest tomarrow was their first day of training. As the alarm went off for the 3rd time on Izzy's phone this morning Josie was running around getting ready. She went into Izzy's room and pulled her out of bed. "UGHHH" is all Izzy said. They went to Omega and there was a huge guy asking their names. "I'm Josie Mar... I mean Lennon well it's Martin on the sheet but it's Lennon now, and this is Izzy Sighn. " Ah diva's eh?" roidman said."uh no" Josie said putting her hands on her hips.They got into the ring and warmed up Izzy went first and the trainer went easy on her, she did good but was pissed he didn't try to beat her up. Josie got in the ring and when he tried to go easy on her she started beating the hell out of she threw him into a Irish Whip and then she glanced over and saw someone 'BANG' that was the sound of Josie hitting the mat hard. Izzy pulled Josie over and said "Oh my god there they are The Hardy Boyz holy shit." Jeff glanced in Josie's direction she smiled and quickly looked away. Matt walked over and Jeff followed.

"Are you ok?" he asked Josie. "Yea I'm fine" she said to Matt who was looking at Izzy. She looked at Jeff he seemed shy nothing like his persona in the ring. She said hello to him and he smiled and said hi back. She grabbed a towel and motioned Jeff to sit next to her. "Are you from around here": he asked her. "Yea Charlotte but we just moved to Cameron, cuz were closer to Omega. "I think it's cool your're the only two girls here and from the looks of it you can handle your own." Jeff said. "Thanks" Josie said smiling. "I like the tatt" Jeff said looking at Josie's Hardy Boyz tattoo noticing that Izzy had one too. "What's your name?" he asked. Josie Lennon and this is my friend Izzy." She left out the part about John Lennon being her father a little too weird for this conversation. Jeff said "come here" to Josie they got into the ring and Jeff started training her. "what kind of wrestler do you want to be?" he asked. "Like you kinda, I color my hair every week and I love body paint." She said looking over at Izzy flirting it up with Matt. "I'd love to be the first female WWE Champion." she added."Well you're really gonna have to work for it pay your dues." Jeff said. "I know" Josie said confidently. As he put her in an arm lock he said, "Ya know your eyes are a shade of blue I've never seen before." Josie smiled and said " thanks yea I've always thought you were cute too." She felt her face redden with embarassment 'oh my god' she thought to herself. Jeff looked surprised."Really, most of the girls I meet think I'm just some weird ex-pothead with toomuch time on my hands. They usually go for my brother, ya know cuz he's more normal looking." He said looking dissapointed in the fact.Josie smiled sympathetically. "Ya know I'm weird too, I think we'd equal each other out." "Do you have a boyfriend?" Jeff asked. "No" Josie said looking down. Just then Jeff's phone rang. "Hello,yea ok alright,I'll be there in a few. No,no,no,Yea uh 2,what no I didn't go with him, who said that? Why would you believe her.? I'm not. alright.love you too.bye." Jeff hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. "beth my girlfriend. She's so annoying sometimes, we are totally oposite" "Sorry" Josie said. "Yea me too" Jeff said. Josie felt like crying 'course when I meet a guy a like he's got a girlfriend and a dumb one at that' she thought to herself. The guys left and Josie said to Izzy "I think I just experenced love at first sight." Izzy said "aww"

The girls left after they finished their training. "You wanna go explore?" Izzy said. "Huh? Where?" Josie said confused. "Cameron, ya know who lives there." Izzy said winking and nudging Josie. "He's got a girlfriend, and we weren't invited." Josie said. She really wanted to go but she was just so bummed about finding out that Jeff has a girlfriend, the last thing she wanted was to see him with his girlfriend. "Yea, but Matt will be there he'll cheer you up." Izzy said. She really liked him and he didn't have a girlfriend and he liked her and 'it's just not fair' Josie thought. "No if you wanna go I'll drop you off after we find it but other than that, NO!" Josie said. "Hun, I know you like Jeff alot but ya know, I don't know maybe if he gets to know you he'll realize that he could do better than his current girlfriend." Izzy said. Josie sighed heavily and said "Not today." Not much more was said the whole ride home. That night after they got home Josie ordered a pizza, 'who'da thunk it they deliver in the boonies' Josie thought to herself. Izzy couldn't stop talking about Matt and Josie couldn't stop thinking about Jeff everytime she closed her eyes she'd see him. She wasn't annoyed with Izzy because she knew how she felt but she was jealous that Matt can openly say he likes her without a girlfriend getting in the way.


	5. Deep in the ImagI

Chapter 5-Deep in the Imag-I

The next day Izzy talked Josie into "exploring Cameron". They left at 10am. They didn't have to drive for long before they saw a sign they recognized from the Hardy Show. "There it is" Izzy said. Josie turned down the road and then they saw big hills and bridges and then they saw Jeff's house Matt and Jeff's cars were outside and she saw Shannon's hummer. They walked up to Jeff's door and then they heard someone say "Hey who are you?" They turned around and a skinny girl was looking at them like they had a disease. "I'm Josie Lennon and this is Izzy Sighn, we met the guys at Omega yesterday and Izzy wanted to talk to Matt so yea, that's why we're here." Josie said. Jeff opened the door, "Hey guys" he said. "Hi um" Josie said then she mouthed "can I talk to you?" Jeff smiled and said "well come on in" Beth looked like her head was going to explode. "Is that your girlfriend?" Josie asked. "Yea I guess." Jeff said sadly. Josie felt her heart break when he said that. Jeff asked Matt to watch for Beth and he motioned Josie back to his room. "What do you need to tak about." Josie froze. "Um, I-I-I, I don't know if I can tell you it's so imature.'' Josie said. "It's cool just tell me." Jeff said. "Um, I like you alot, and the way you talked about Beth" Josie was trying to tell him and Matt walked in "Beth's coming" he said. They ran into the living room just as Beth walked in the door.

The guys asked the girls to stay and watch movies they ended up staying the night. At about 3am Josie heard some yelling and rose her head up," I don't care Jeff, no, I don't care. What well fine why don't you just go and fuck her and marry her." Josie heard Beth say. She wandered what they were fighting about it was weird to hear Jeff yelling he's so shy and nice. Josie heard some footsteps so she pretended to be asleep. Jeff walked by her and went into the kitchen. Josie looked at him it sounded like he was crying but she wasn't sure. She sat up and said "Are you ok?" Jeff was sitting at the kitchen table in the dark he sniffed and said "Yea, I'm fine. You want a beer?" Josie got up and went to the table. "What happened?" Josie asked. "She's accusing me of cheating on her, I would never do that no matter how much she pisses me off or whatever." Jeff said. Josie half smiled and said "well then why don't you break up with her?" Jeff huffed and said "I don't know I guess I'm just scared, of what?, I don't know." Josie was about to say something when Beth came in and said "Well I guess you're takign my advise" Jeff rolled his eyes and said "Go to bed I'm sleeping on the couch, think what you want, I don't give a shit." Beth went to their room and slammed the door. Jeff and Josie went to sleep in the living room.

The next day Josie hears Beth talking on her phone in the bathroom and cautiously listens in, she hears Beth say "Jeff has no idea, I can't wait to see you. I hate him, and there's these to girls here and they're so fucking annoying, I know one of em likes Jeff but I'm just playing Jeff making him think I'm jealous, it's so funny. I can't wait to see the expression on his face when he finds out. He's gonna die." Josie was almost crying when she walked away. She looked out the window and saw Jeff outside with Matt Shannon and Izzy. Matt was helping Izzy get on his 4 wheeler and Shannon and Jeff were sitting on their bikes talking. Josie went outside fighting back tears she asked Jeff if she could talk to him, they went to the side if his house to talk. "What's up?" Jeff asked. "Um I overheard Beth talking to someone and she was saying that she's cheating on you and she's playing you and she can't wait to see your face when you find out. I'm not trying to be a tattle-tale but I thought you needed to know." Josie said. "Wow, really? I always thought she was cheating on me but I was never sure. I'm sure you don't want to know this but we haven't had sex in a little over a year, manly because I've been gone but even when I'm home I won't touch her cause I had a hunch she was cheating." Jeff said thankfull of Josie's honesty. "Then why did you stay with her?" Josie said frustrated. "Jeff? Where the hell are you, I told you to come inside. I need to talk to you." Beth was turning the corner when...Josie and Jeff were caught up in a kiss. "Jeff !?, What the fuck are you doing?" Beth screamed. Jeff pulled away from Josie who about fell over. "The same thing your doing you nasty fucking whore." Jeff said. Beth looked shocked 'How'd he find out' Beth thought to herself. "Yea you thought I wouldn't find out, huh?" He said. Beth looked at Josie and dove towards her Josie caught her in mid-air and threw her into the bush. Jeff let out a huge laugh and Josie went and pulled her out of the bushes. "Just so you know, it's over Beth" Jeff said. "Get your shit out of my house I want it all out tonight whatever is left is gonna get burned." Jeff said. Josie smiled the entire time. "Oh by the way you don't look pretty in that new dress, and you will never be good enough to be a wrestler and I think there is only one person who's good enough to be with me." Jeff said looking at Josie smiling.

Josie was packing her bag getting ready to leave Jeff's house and she heard what sounded like someone weeping. She investigated and found Jeff in his room he was sitting on his bed holding something it looked like a picture. Josie tried to close the door quietly. "Josie?" Jeff said quietly with a crack in his voice. "I'm sorry, I'll go." Josie said shutting the door. "Wait, can you stay here for a little while. I just need someone here." He said sniffing and wipping his eyes. "Yea sure" Josie said. Jeff motioned Josie to sit next to him on his bed. "What's wrong?" Josie asked. "Well I didn't think breaking up with Beth would hurt so bad I didn't love her anymore it's just the fact that she cheated on me, and today is the day my mom died when I was younger. Why does everything happen at once and why is it always bad?" Josie thought for a moment then she said, "Well you shouldn't let Beth get to you, you already knew she was doing something just let it live and let die, and you shouldn't morn your mother's death you should celebrate her life, the good times. It's all one big test from god to see how much faith we have in him. Just stay strong and have faith and I promise you everything will be alright." Josie said. Jeff looked into Josie's eyes with all the trust in the world he looked into her eyes like he could see right through to her soul. He leaned in and kissed her softly but with enough passion to knock down a wall. Josie was entranced in this short moment of passion. Josie's phone rang, she huffed and answered it. "Hello?" "Where are you I've been waiting forever now." Izzy said. "Oh sorry I was talking to Jeff." Josie said. "I'll be there in a minute." Josie kissed Jeff one more time and then left with Izzy.


	6. Egg Duel 3

Chapter 6-Egg Duel 3

Josie got a phone call on the way to the house. "Hello" Josie said hearing someone sniffing on the other end. "Hi Josie, it's Daniel." Daniel Nyko her best friend since birth. "Hi hun, what's wrong?" Josie asked knowing there was something wrong. "Nick broke up with me, I don't know why, he just called me and said we're threw." He said. "Can you meet me at Crome? Bring Izzy too." "Yea hun, I gotta pick up Izzy and then we'll be there ok." Josie said. Josie pulled into the driveway and opened the door, "Iz...Oh my god, sorry." Josie said after finding Izzy and Matt on the couch. "Oh shit, it's cool" Izzy said. "Um, Daniel wants us to meet him at Crome tonight his boyfriend broke up with him." Josie said. "Oh,ok. Lemme get dressed." Izzy said. Josie's phone beeped and it said new voice mail. "What? My phone didn't even ring." Josie said checking the message. It was silent at first then "Hello Josie I love you, I'm always there for you" a voice said. It wasn't the voice of anyone in her phone, but the voice was very familar. Later that night Josie had forgotten about the message as her and Izzy drove to meet Daniel at Crome. They walked into the club and there were many people there, "What's going on?" Izzy said as they walked in. Then Josie saw a flyer that said 'One Night Only The Luchagors Live Tonight'. "Oh my god, you are fucking kidding me." Joise said pointing at the flyer. She looked over at the stage and saw Amy Dumas (Lita). "Hey everybody how's it going? Is everbody having a good time? Hey we are in Hardy Boy country, ya know what? The Hardy Boys can go and suck a dick fucking cry babies." Amy said. Josie's mouth flew open. "Hey guys" Daniel said. The went and sat at his table and talked over everything that has happened. "You wanna have some fun?" Josie said. "Hell Yea" Izzy and Daniel said together. Josie whispered some stuff to Izzy and Daniel. Josie and Izzy left and went to the supermarket across the street. They came back with a carton of eggs in hand. They went to the back door to wait for Amy, it seemed like forever until the door opened and there she was.There was no security around so the girls stood up and yelled "Lita's a CUNT, Hardy, Hardy ,Hardy, Hardy, Hardy." They threw eggs at her and then once she was covered in egg they jumped into the car and flew home. "Oh my god, that was the best thing ever." Daniel said as they got out of the car at the girls' house. "Ice cream chips soda and vodka, movies music and tissues, yep we got all we need." Josie said coming into the living room from her room they had both of their mattresses out on the floor with all the pillows they own, they had just put in the first movie when the doorbell rang. "Shit, you think it's the cops?" Izzy said. "Lets find out." Josie said. She opened the door and Jeff and Matt were there. "Hey guys what's up?" Josie said. "We were bored so we figured we come over and hang out with yall. I see you have company we don't want to ruin anything." Matt said. "No, Daniel do you care if the guys watch with us?" Josie asked. "No hun, it's cool." he said. Josie's phone beeped again. "another voice mail" she said checking the message. The message was hard to hear it sounded like someone was in a tunnel it didn't say who it was from though. As soon as she hung up her phone rang, "Hello?" "Hey Josie, it's Sean, um have you had any weird phone calls lately?" Josie thought she was going crazy. "Yea I've gotten two voice mails and they were both weird." "I got them too it they both sound like my dad, I mean our dad." Sean said. Josie's heart skipped a beat and she thought about the voice in the calls. "Oh my god your right." When she said he right there was alot of stactic and Josie heard some noises then they were disconnected. She tried to call Sean back but she couldn't get ahold of him. She shook off the weird occourance and watched movies. After The Breakfast Club was over Jeff asked Josie if he could talk to her. Josie took him to her room. "What's up?" Josie asked. "I'm leaving for the road tomarrow, and I just wanted to ask you if you would go out with me?" Josie felt her heart melt. "Yes, it's not too early after Beth?, I'm not a rebound girl so don't even try that bullshit." "I know. You're not I promise I really like you, I talked to your trainer and he said that you and Izzy will be ready to go on the road within the next two weeks." Jeff said. "Really?" Josie said hugging Jeff. Izzy knocked on the door "Come on" she said. They went back into the front room and watched movies Jeff held Josie in his arms all night long. The boys stayed the night and the next morning Jeff was getting ready to leave he knelt down and kissed Josie on the head. Josie woke up "Hi" she said. "Josiegirl I gotta go" Jeff said. Josie shot up and hugged Jeff tighter than she's ever hugged anyone in her life. She went to the living room and hugged Matt and then hugged Jeff again. Izzy was on the couch in Daniel's arms crying she didn't want Matt to leave. Jeff told Josie what flight they'd be on so if she doesn't hear from him she can track his flight. Later that day the girls came home from getting groceries and they were watching the news when there was breaking news from St. Louis airport. "I'm here live at the St. Louis airport, there has been a crash flight 5293 from Raleigh there are no survivors once again flight 5293 from Raleigh has crashed and there are no survivors." Izzy just stared at the tv and Josie thought she was dying Izzy looked at Josie and Josie got up and said I'll be home later she took her car to the airport in Raleigh. "I need a flight to New York as soon as possible" Josie said.


	7. Life is what happens

Chapter 7 - Life is what happens while your busy making other plans 

"Sean, where are you? Sean, answer the door. I need you, Sean" Josie said knocking on Sean's apartment door. Noone answered, Josie left she didn't want to wake up Yoko so she went to Central Park West and sat on the bench infront of the circle. "Dad, help me please, God please send me my daddy. I need someone." Josie huffed and laid down in the middle of the circle, "Daddy please, I know I never knew you but I love you, your my hero, John please." Josie said then she began to lightly sing,

"Help me if you can I'm feeling down, and I do appreciate you being round, please please please help me help me." Josie thought she she saw someone walk by so she shot up and guarded herself from a bum or crazy person. "Hello, who's there." Josie said. She sqinted her eyes and tried to see in the dark, someone was walking toward her. "Who are you?" Josie said terrified. "Calm down pretty girl, I'm not some Canteen freak it's me" The dark shadow said with a thick adnoidal voice. "Me who?" Josie said.

Then the man walked out of the darkness into the light. Josie felt faint and sat back down in the circle. "Oh my god, you, but your,I mean...Daddy?!" Josie said. It was John Lennon, she called for him so he came. John sat down next to Josie, "I'm so happy you're my daughter I loved your mom, but I loved Yoko and we had Sean so, at the time I didn't know your mom was pregnant at the time then she quit her job as nanny so I asked her why and she just said she was sick so I didn't think anything of it, and then I ran into George (Harrison) and he told me that she was pregnant but she really was sick I tried so hard to find her I was going to take you if your mom died, but some looney shot me just like I said he would." John said.

"I can't believe I'm sitting next to you I've loved you since I was little, and now I'm talking to you." Josie said. "Josie I know why you're here hunny, Jeff and Matt are alive they didn't get on the plane because Jeff had a bad feeling." John said. "Are you serious?" Josie said with tears coming down her face, she put her head in her hands and when she looked back up John was gone. Josie got the next flight to Raliegh picked up her car and drove home she pulled into their driveway and ran to the door she got inside and Matt and Jeff were in there Josie dropped everything and ran to Josie he picked her up and they hugged for what seemed like forever.

The next day they were at training and Jeff and Matt had left. Izzy was in the ring and she was fighting with the trainer she was doing really good, kicking his ass. She decided to do the shooting star press, she got up on the top rope and took a deep breath. She jumped and did it perfectly but she fliped too many times and landed on her head. She didn't move for a minute everyone rushed in but for some reason Josie couldn't move she just stood on the outside of the ring and looked at the area above Izzy she saw her father looking down on her he looked at Josie and whispered, "She'll be ok,I'll stay with her, I won't let her die." At this point Izzy wasn't breathing. Josie saw John float up slowly and then he came down really fast and slammed into Izzy when that happened Izzy shot up and started breathing. "Thank you daddy" Josie said to herself. She got into the ring and hugged Izzy.

That night they were sitting at home and Izzy had an icepack on her neck and it started to rain. "How did the time go by so fast I mean tomarrow is our last day of training, and then next week we have a meeting with the WWE, what the hell, where did my life go?"Izzy said adjusting the icepack.

"Well you know what my dad said, 'Life is what happens when your busy making other plans'." Josie said.


	8. WWE

Chapter 8 - WWE

The girls were eating dinner when the phone rang. "Hello?" Izzy said. "Hello may i talk to Josie Martin or Izabella Sighn?" A man with a stern voice said. "Uh this is Izabella can I help you?" Izzy said. "Yes this is Vince Mcman Omega has sent us your training video and we would love to have a meeting with you, I believe you know Josie Martin as well." "Yes sir she's my roommate." Izzy said. "Is she avalible?" Mr. Mcman said. "Yes she's right here." Izzy handed the phone to Josie "Hello?" "Hello this is Vince Mcman Omega sent me your traning video and we are very interested in having a meeting with you and Izabella" Josie mouthed "OH MY GOD" to Izzy. "You said in the video that you do not want to be a diva and a little birdie told me that you want to be the first female WWE Champion, now that raises some eyebrows around here because that is meant for a man we are not trying to be sexist but that's just the way it is in this business, if you really want to change things you will really have to work for it and prove yourself, it's going to be hard but if you really want it you'll get it. If you could come to Headquarters in Conneticut on Saturday that would be great." "Oh my gosh we will definatley be there, thank you so much for this opportunity Mr. Mcman." Josie said. "You're welcome see you Saturday." Mr. Mcman said. The girls couldn't stop screaming. Josie called Jeff "Hello" a very tired voice said. "Hi Jeff did I wake you up?" Josie said. "Yea I'm in Germany, it's ok though it's you so I won't get mad, is something wrong?" Jeff asked. "No we just got a call from Mr. Mcman and he wants to see us Saturday in Conneticut" Josie said. "Really that's fucking great, hang on ok?" Jeff said "Yea." Josie said. Josie waited she could hear paper rustling. "Fucking sweet, I'm gonna be in Conneticut on Saturday I'll come see you." Jeff said. "Really yay!" Josie said. "Hey I have a question to ask you." Josie said. "Yes" Jeff said. "Are you the little birdie who told Mcman that I wanted to be the first female WWE champ?" Jeff chuckled and said "Yea that was me.I gave Mcman the tapes too." "Aww, really?" Josie said smiling. "Yea, hey babe I gotta get off here gotta get up early I'll call you tomarrow or well today here ok" Jeff said. "Ok" Josie. "I love you" Jeff said. Josie felt like she couldn't breathe. "I love you too" she said smacking Izzy who was mocking her.

"We got everything?" Josie asked putting her bag into the car. "Yea this is the last one." Izzy said shutting the door. The girls were off they were taking a road trip to Conneticut. "I hope we get it, god I hope we get it." Izzy said. Izzy was the one who was always worrying about things. "Don't worry everything will be fine we'll get it." Josie said even though she was just as nervous as Izzy she tried to stay calm for her. They stopped at a gas station "you get the food I'll get the gas." Izzy went into the station, "Hmmmm,soda,water,red bull, chips, candy, ooooo, C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E" Izzy was a chocoholic she said it like she was hypnotized. Izzy brought everything to the counter, "53.86" the cahier said. Izzy handed him the money. "Road Trip?" The guy said. "Yea we are going to Conneticut we have a meeting with Mr. Mcman, we are gonna be wrestlers." Izzy said taking her change. "Well take care and drive safe." the guy said. "Thanks we will." Izzy said. "what the hell took so long geesh got enough food?" Josie said. "What I just wanted to make sure we had enough." Izzy said defensively. With all the liquids Izzy bought she had to pee by the time they got to Maryland. "Hurry up woman." Josie said. While she was waiting her phone rang it was Jeff. "Hello" "Hi babe, where are you?" Jeff said. "We are in Maryland, little miss tiny bladder had to pee again." Josie said making Jeff laugh. "We are you?" Josie asked. "I'm laying in the very luxorious bed at the very beautiful Hilton here in Hartford." Jeff said mocking the rich and famous. "Ooolala"Josie said laughing. "Ya ready?" Izzy said getting into the car. "I gotta go I love you" Josie said. "I love you too bye" Jeff said waiting for Josie to hang up. They got back on the road "We should be going through New York by 6 or 7 tonight. Have you heard from Matt lately?" Josie said. "No I don't know why." Izzy said. "Have you called him?" Josie asked. "No" Izzy said figiting with her bottle cap. "Well why the hell not? Do you expect him to do everything in the relationship?" Josie asked. "No, well, I'm just scared that he won't like me or whatever like he'll think I'm fat or too skinny or ugly or something. There's always something guys find in me to reject me." Izzy said. "Are you fucking crazy you're beautiful inside and out you have a great body and I would kill you for your hair and I'm not just saying that because I'm your friend or to make you feel better. Any guy who doesn't like you is either gay or just fucking stupid." Josie said. Josie's phone rang,"Shit can you get my phone?" "Hello?" Izzy said. "Hi yea, this is Izzy, yea Josie's driving. Yea we are going to Conneticut, yea did she tell you? Oh, yea, ok I'll tell her no problem. Bye" Izzy hung up. "It was your brother he said to stop in New York on our way home, and you are to call him after the meeting." "Ok" Josie said.

'Welcome to Conneticut' the sign read as they crossed the state line. "Whoo-hoo" Izzy said. They arrived in Hartsburg at 8:41pm Friday. They went to the Hilton that Jeff was staying at. They checked in and Josie called Jeff and got his room number. "You coming?" Josie asked Izzy. "No I'm just gonna stay here." Josie rolled her eyes and huffed "Ok" she went to Jeff's room. Izzy sat around for a little while then she got bored and went downstairs, when she got off the elevator she noticed that all the wrestlers on the roster were there. She was looking at some flyers and walking and then,"Shit watch where your going".Izzy looked around and then noticed the person was much taller than her.There was a big man a 7ft tall man. He was huge it Kane and standing next to him was The fucking Undertaker. "Holy shit" Izzy said under her breath. "Um sorry sir." Izzy said. "Are you a wrestler?" Kane asked her. "Uh no well not yet I have a meeting with Mr. Mcman tomarrow my friend and I do." Izzy said. "Where's your friend?" Taker asked. "Well she's going out with Jeff Hardy we are from North Carolina, she's visiting with him. My name is Izabella." My name is Mark Calaway and this Glenn Jacobs." Mark said. "Nice to meet you Mr. Calaway," "Ahahah" Mark interupted her, "Mr. Calaway is my father's name I'm Mark." "Well Mark Glenn nice to meet you." Izzy said. "Izzy?" a familar voice said. Izzy turned around. "Matt?, what are you doing here? I thought you were injured." Izzy said. "Well I was I mean I am but Josie told me that you were gonna be up here so I hitched a ride with Jeff to see you." Izzy went over and hugged him. "Can we talk?"Izzy said. "Yea" Matt said. They went to the bar and Izzy said "I just need to know do you like me or is it just a fuckbuddy type of thing, I just want to know." Izzy said. "Well actually I do like you and I was wanting to know if you would go on a date with me." Matt said. Izzy said, "Well we are at a bar." "Well I want to know if you'd be my girlfriend,since you're gonna be a wrestler you need someone there to protect you, there are alot of perverted egotistical guys in this business, I just want to protect you from that." Izzy felt like a princess. There was some gameshow on the tv and they started watching it. "A band that made such songs as Jeremy and Daughter famous." The gameshow host said. "Pearl Jam" Izzy yelled out. Matt was in love, his favorite band was Pearl Jam. Josie called Izzy and said they needed to get to bed. Matt walked Izzy up to her room. Josie heard her outside and figured she didn't have her key so she opened the door and found the two love birds kissing "What the hell why do I always walk in on you two?" Izzy went into her room and they went to bed.

"Do you have the directions?" Izzy asked. "Don't need em, Jeff and Matt are taking us." Josie said. The girls went to the lobby and the boys were talking to Mark and Glenn, "ya ready?" Izzy said. "Yep let's go". Matt said. "later guys, good luck girls." Mark said. When they left the building Josie screamed,"Oh my fucking god that wasthe Undertaker and Kane." "Uh Yea" Jeff said like it was no big deal. Josie has been a fan of Undertaker's since she was 6 years old. "Are ya nervous?" Matt said putting his arm around Izzy. "Yea a little" Izzy lied she felt like her heart was going to explode. "Here we are." Jeff said. He got out of the car and opened Josie's door her heart melted. Matt couldn't really open the door for Izzy so he moved the seat for her. They went inside and talked to the lady behind the desk. Mr. Mcman will be with you in a moment. They waited a few minutes and then there he was Mr. Mcman. "Josie Martin, um I mean Lennon sorry." Josie got up and went into his office. "Please have a seat, I just want to start off by saying that I was very impressed by your video. You seem very determined and you have great charisma and a great personality. Well let's not waste anymore time, you got the contract." He pulled out a paper and had Josie sign it. "You will be on the Raw brand." Mr. Mcman said. "Thank you so much sir." Josie left his office she came out and started crying Jeff grabbed her and hugged her. Izzy hugged her and then mcman called her in. "Hello Miss Sighn" Mr. Mcman said. "Hello sir" Izzy said. "I was pretty impressed with your video. I'm not sure if your ready for the big time though I think you'll do good for now on ECW." Izzy felt like she was gonna die. "Ok, umm may I ask why sir?" Izzy asked. "Well you need to work on some of your moves and on your charisma." "Thank you sir." She signed her contract and left. She started crying when she came out. "What happened what's wrong?" Matt said. "He put me on ECW." Izzy said. Everything will be ok. I promise." Matt said.


	9. New York

Chapter 9- New York and the curse of the rainbow haired monster

"We have a week off so can we hitch a ride with you guys.?" Matt asked. "yea but we got to stop in New York first I have to see my brother." Josie said turning onto the interstate."117 to New York sweet." Izzy said. Izzy laid her head on Matts head. 2 hours later they arrived in New York "Oh my god we are in New York oh my god." Izzy said. "Yea calm down babe." Matt said petting her head. "Ok I need Central Park West." Josie said. "Park West?" Jeff said. They parked on the street and went into the Dakota. "Excuse me miss." The snoody guy behind the desk said. "Name please" "Josie Lennon as in Sean Lennon as in John Lennon is my father." Josie said with a snoody english accent. "Oh I'm very sorry ma'am yes you may go,please accept my apologies" The guy became a kiss up as soon as he heard Josie's name.Josie let herself in "Sean are you here?" "In here" Sean said from the kitchen. "Sooooooooo," Sean said impatiently. "I got the contract I'm a wrestler." "Oh my god that's great babygirl. Dad would be so proud of you." "Yes he would" Yoko said walking into the kitchen. "Yoko!" Josie hugged her the only mom she has left. After her adopted parents found out about John being her father they don't talk to her anymore. "We can't stay long I just wanted to tell you." They stayed and chatted for a few miutes and then left. "569 miles to North Carolina." Josie said. They arrived in North Caolina around 10pm that night.They all went straight to bed. Matt and Izzy took the couch. By the time Jeff went to bed Josie was passed out. He walked into his room and kissed Josie on the head and got into bed with her. He whispered "goodnight I love you" and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Matt and Izzy were talking, "It feels like I graduated yesterday, I can't believe it's been 4 months, I'm with you, I'm a freaking wrestler. I got everything I wanted." Izzy said. Matt listened to everything she said. He didn't let his eyes wander he looked deep into her eyes he didn't change the subject he listened and let everything she said soak into to him. He's kinda like the resident therapist. They kissed and kissed and well Jeff may want to burn his couch now.

The next day Matt and Izzy were awakened by some punk at the door. Matt let Shannon in he was ready to go, "You guys ready?, where's Jeff?, where's Josie?,are we going?, hi Izzy, where's Jack?, Jeff bringing him?, come on people...TALK!!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP" Jeff said from his bedroom. Everybody got up and got ready. As soon as they arrived Shannon went straight for the dive pool. Jeff did a swanton into the pool. Josie was laying on a raft when, "AHHH" Jeff pulled her under. Jeff laughed and got out of the water. Matt was laughing his ass of, "What's so fucking funny?" Jeff asked. "You look like the rainbow haired monster from the screwy lagoon. Everyone laughed and enjoyed their day. They went and got food that night on the way back to Cameron. "Hamburger no mustart, seriously NO MUSTARD!" Matt said to the waitress. Jeff and Shannon shared an evil laugh. Shannon went to the condiment table and grabbed a few pakets of mustard for little fun later. When Shannon came back he sat on Josie's purse. "Oh sorry Jo." Josie picked up her purse, "Bitch you spilt my skittles." Josie said looking into her purse. Jeff had to grab napkins to mop up the soda he had been drinking when he heard Josie say that it cam flying out of his nose. Everyone was laughing but their happiness wouldn't last much longer. Matt ate his mustard free hamburger. When they were walking to the car Josie was asking Matt why he hates mustard so much. Shannon said, "This is why" he squirted the mustard all over Matt. Good thing Jeff was there if not there may have been a funeral. The next morning Jeff and Josie came into the kitchen "Holy shit what happened?" Jeff said. Matt's eyes were red and watering. "Mustard happened" Jeff laughed and Matt chased Jeff outside ending in Jeff taking an early dip in the pool compliments of matt pushing him in. Josie and Izzy sat back and laughed. "It's like the Hardy Show only we're here." Izzy said.


	10. That hurt like a bitch

Chapter 10- That Hurt Like A Bitch

Josie and Izzy's first show was on Halloween in Houston, TX. It was a PPV. There was a mixed tag costume match costumes for the ladies of course. Maria dressed up as a cat and her partner was CM Punk. Torrie was an angel and her partner was Chuck Palumbo. Victoria was a sumo wrestler and her partner was Carlito. Jillian was none other than Britney Spears and her partner was Mr. Kennedy. "You look great" Jeff said to Josie as she came out of her dressing room. "Thanks" Josie said. "What are you?" Matt asked. "I'm an ex-wife. I killed my husband then killed his mistress then killed myself." Josie said. "Honey do you have any anger issues?" Jeff asked. Josie rolled her eyes. "Do you know who our partners are?" Izzy asked. "No I don't, I wish it was us." Jeff said. The girls waited for their partners to show up. Kane came down the corridor. Josie tenced up. He looked at Izzy "I'm your partner." Kane said. Izzy walked off with him. "Josie?" A deep voice made Josie's spine freeze. She turned around, "Yea?" It was the Undertaker. "I'm your partner. Undertaker's music started and Josie walked out with Taker. The feeling of the crowd when Undertaker walks out is so creepy and heavy. The match went by so fast. Mr. Kennedy was on the mat courtesey of a chokeslam from Taker. Josie climbed onto the ropes and perfected the swanton bomb onto Kennedy. Taker even looked surprised. She covered him, 1-2-3 "Here are your winners Josie and The Undertaker." Lillian said. Izzy and Kane attacked them from behind (A storyline was born). Josie went backstage Jeff was waiting for her with an icepack he took her to his room. "You did a great swanton, did you plan on doing it?" Jeff asked. "No but I wanted the fans to be impressed so I did it." Josie said. "You ok?" Izzy asked "Yea." I'm fine." Josie said. The next day Josie and Izzy were informed that they have to be enemies. They were in Austin and Matt and Jeff were already in a storyline they were feuding.Josie's gimmick was a sort of punk rock hippie. Izzy's was a mocker. That night Matt and Jeff were fighting in the ring when Jeff mentioned Matt's small package Izzy came to the ring and slapped Jeff Josie came to the ring and ambushed Izzy. The guys pulled the girls off each other. William Regal came out and made a match "If you two bloody birds can't quit babbleling then I'll put you two in a bloody match tonight it's going to be Matt Hardy & Izzy vs. Jeff Hardy & Josie and that match starts now." Matt and Jeff went at it. Matt played a coward and tagged Izzy so Jeff had to tag Josie.The girls had a staredown "Swanton, 15, side effect." was their conversation. Josie went for the swanton and Izzy moved. Izzy pulled the side effect on Josie. 1-2-3. Matt and Izzy won.


	11. England

Chapter 11- England

Izzy and Josie were in catering they were in London England. "We have a few free days do you want to come with me I'm gonna go see some of my dad's haunts." Josie said. "That'd be awsome." Izzy said. "What'd be awsome?" Matt cut in. "We are gonna run around Liverpool and London. To see some of my dad's old places." Josie said. "Wait stop. This is where my dad grew up." Josie got out and she spotted a tree that her dad carved his and her mom's name in. "Oh my god I didn't think my dad met my mom until my dad was with Yoko." Josie stared at it for a good 10 min. They went to Abbey Road studios next. Josie rung the bell hoping someone will be there. The door opened. "You had better be John's daughter or a bloody ghost." It was Paul McCartney. "Hi Paul yea I'm Josie John's long lost daughter." Josie smiled, Paul let her in. Even as an old man Paul still had that Paulie look in his eye. "Ringo You'll never guess who's here." Paul said. "The bloody Queen" Ringo said. Josie walked through the door. Ringo looked like he saw a ghost. "Good Lord, Is that her?" Ringo said. "Yea, it's me." Josie said. "Sean was right little girl you could be your daddy's twin." George Martin. They stayed three hours just talking about her dad nad the Beatles.

"I already know what song I want" Josie said to the guys in Gorrila position. "Helter Skelter by the Beatles." Josie said. Josie was set to fight Beth Pheonix tonight. Beth went out to the ring and looked ugly and stupid then Josie's music came on "When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide I get to the top and I go for a ride I get to the bottom and I see you again." Josie sang in her head. Josie fought like never before, she kicked the shit out Beth, it even suprised Beth. She looked into the audience and saw Paul and Ringo. She couldn't remember if she was to win or loose but she covered Beth 1-2-3. Beth was shocked. Josie fought like she was the WWE Champion. She met Paul and Ringo in the back. "Good Lord you can fight." They were interupted by Mcman. "What the hell was that you were supposed to loose. I'm not angry I'm actually impressed, you just may become champ." Mcman said.


	12. Dreamer

Chapter 12- Dreamer

The next PPV was Survivor Series. Mcman offered Josie a title shot. Randy Orton was the champ. Josie's music started she came to the ring. Randy came to the ring. The bell rang and Josie had Randy down quicker than he could blink. She had him pinned for the three count when she was ambushed from behind by John Cena. After the ref called for the bell John and Randy beat Josie up pretty badly. John grabbed the mic and said,"As long as I'm breathing in and I'm breathing out a woman will never be WWE Champ." Josie felt like she could cry so she left the ring. Mcman was waiting backstage, "Ooo didn't do to good did ya?" Mcman said with a shit eating grin on his face. "You set me up" Josie said. "Josie I wanna try something new, you are going to break up with Jeff in ring and out and you will be with Randy Orton.It's stay with Jeff and leave or get with Randy and stay a wrestler." Mcman. "Then I'm gone." Josie said. "Josie you don't have to this." Jeff said. "Yes I do, I love you I'm not gonna be with Randy." Josie left. She left a note on Jeff's bed that said,'Tell Izzy I love her and I wish her all the luck in the world. I love you Jeff.' Josie got a flight to New York her brother wasn't home. Josie went to the nearest bar and got good and drunk. She went to the circle. Her phone rang. "Hello,hi Izzy, I'm fine. I need to be with my dad. Tell Matt and Jeff I love them, I love you Izzy.Goodbye." Josie hung up. Izzy tried calling Josie but Josie wouldn't answer. Josie sat in the middle of the circle the very same place her mother left her when she was a baby. She grabbed her beer bottle broke it took th entire bottle of pain pills she stole from Matt. She took the bottle and cut her throat. Just as she was almost gone she saw John, "Daddy?"

SCROLL DOWN...

"Josie,Josie girl, wake up honey, come on." Josie woke up to see her mother. Her real mother. She got out of the bed. "Where's Jeff Matt Izzy?" Josie said. "Who honey what are you talking about?, Your dad made breakfast. You must of had a bad dream." Josie came out of her room to see the apartment Sean lived in but Sean wasn't there. Her dad John Lennon was sitting at the table. "Hello Josie girl." Josie wanted to cry she ran to her dad and hugged him she didn't want to let go. "What's all this?" John asked. "Nothing just happy to see you." Josie said. I had a weird dream last night." Josie said. They ate breakfast and went to Central Park there was no Imagine circle because John was alive. She sat next to her dad and laid her head on his shoulder.


	13. 1984?

Imagine Chapter 13-1984?

Josie and her father John. "Dad? Call me crazy but what year is it?" John looked at his daughter he was confused,"1984, what year do you think it is?" John said looking into his daughters hazel brown eyes. Josie looked like she'd just seen a ghost, "what? 1984? In my dream it was 2007 and I was training to be a wrestler, and you were dead and your son who doesn't exist I guess lived in your place and my best friend was Izzy and she was with Matt and I was with Jeff. This is so fucked up. I mean don't get me wrong I love being here with you and I love that your my dad but I can't remember my life I mean this life the only life I remember is the one in my dream." Izzy confided in her father frantically. John looked at her with a sweet grin and said, "Josiegirl, have you been doing drugs?" Josie's eyes widened,"What no of course not." "Maybe you should" John said laughing. "John" Josie's mother April said. John put his hands up in defense and with his sweet Liverpool accent said, "What she knows I'm joking, right Josiegirl?" Josie smiled and shook her head. "So you don't have any other kids?" Josie asked thinking of her brothers in her dream. "No" John said anusure. April cleared her voice looking at John. "Hey it was before you, you have no idea how many ladies I uh well ya know". Josie yelled, "hey I don't wanna hear that." John laughed. "About that part that I was dead what's up with that?" John asked. "I don't know all I know about that is that you died before I was born and mom was sick and she left me in this circle that was dedicated to you called the Imagine cirlce. I was found by this couple who adopted me and raised me as their own." Josie said. "what is today?" Josie asked knowing it was 1984 and knowing that her dad died in 1984. "October 8th 1984. Why?" John said. Josie almost lost her breath knowing that if her dream came true her father would be dead in 2 months. She reached deep down to find something to say,"Hey tomarrow's your birthday" John smiled, "Yea your's too." Josie crinkled her brow,"my birthday, I thought my birthday was on the 15th" "No you were born on my birthday."

April came around the corner to find her confused daughter and loving husband she stood there and smiled she knew something they didn't know.The next day Josie heard the doorbell, she went to get it, Josie was stiff, Paul George and Ringo. "Hi guys" Josie said. "Happy Birthday Josiegirl" Paul said hugging his "niece". "Thanks Paul, hi George" Josie said hugging George,"Hi Ringy" 'Ringy?' she thought hugging him. They were sitting at the table telling tall but funny tales when someone came in that Josie recognized. "Izzy?" The girl in Josie's intrest looked at her "huh? Jose my name is Olivia, but I need to talk to you." She grabbed Josie's hand and took her to her room. "I'm in trouble" Olivia said. "Why are you in trouble?" Josie asked. "I'm pregnant." Olivia said. "But I'm freaked that you called me Izzy cuz if it's a girl that's what I want to name her." Olivia said. "Please don't tell George I mean my dad" Olivia asked Josie in confindence of their friendship.

**-2months later**-Josie was in her mother's bathroom because she had a splinter and needed some tweezers. As Josie turned around she saw a pregnancy test in the garbage can. "Oh my god" Josie said to herself. Josie entered the living room. "Mom, can I talk to you?" April was sitting in the living room John was asleep on the couch. Josie smiled looking at her beautiful father. April went into Josie's room. "Is something wrong hunny?" April asked. Josie paused for a moment. "I found a positive pregnancy test in your bathroom, are you pregnant?" Josie asked. April lost all color in her face. "Yes hunny I am" April said. "But I don't want to talk about it right now." April went to bed after their confersation. Josie went into the living room stuff is happening like it did in the dream. She sat on the couch where her father's head was she softly stroked his head, feeling his soft hair on her hand. She bent down and kissed John on the head. "I love you daddy" Josie whispered. She took a blanket and covered John with it. **December 8th 1984-**Josie went to the pharmacy to get some cold medicene. As she was walking the isles she saw someone she'd seen before and hoped to never see in person. It was Mark David Chapman. She quickly paid for her stuff and left. That night Josie sat in the apartment waiting for her dad to get back from a recording session. She glanced at the clock and swallowed what seemed like rocks. 10:15pm. Josie looked out the window to see her dad's car. Josie ran downstairs to get her dad inside before anyone got to him. She got downstairs and met her dad before she could say anything...gunshot blasts. Josie caught her father's lifeless body in her arms. "Daddy!! No!!" Josie screamed. She held her dad, John Lennon was gone.

**Josie's dream was the life of her little sister her name is not known. She never met her April never came home after Josie let her know about John.April left her new daughter in the Imagine circle and she was found by a couple who adopted her. Olivia had a daughter named Izabella Sighn. Izzy. Izzy and Josie's little sister met and became friends. Josie's not sure but on Halloween 2007 she swore she saw a girl on there who went by the name Winnie who looked exactly like John. **


End file.
